Carlisle en thérapie
by WoR
Summary: "J'ai cette famille, vous voyez…" Elle lui fait signe de continuer, sortant un papier et un crayon pour prendre des notes. "Ils sont tous complètement dingues." Rated T au cas où. R&R ! EN PAUSE.
1. Prendre rendez vous

_Une petite idée que j'ai eu en faisant de l'insomnie. Je l'ai écrite parce que ça voulait être écrit, mais j'ai vraiment aucune idée si c'est bon ou non. Je tiens à souligner que j'ai beaucoup aimé les livres de Twilight, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal d'éléments... enfin bref, j'avais envie de m'amuser, ne me taper pas dessus pour insulter vos personnages préférés. Si je continue cette fanfic, l'idée serait de suivre le déroulement des livres avec les commentaires de Carlisle. J'ai pas encore décidé si je vais continuer, par contre._

_Aussi, c'est possible que l'histoire ne se tienne pas. Je n'ai pas passé des heures à y réfléchir. Vraiment désolée si c'est le cas. =S  
_

_Anyway, bonne lecture)  
_

_**P.S. Comme d'habitude, Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer.**  
_

* * *

**Prendre rendez-vous**

La vampire s'assied pesamment dans son fauteuil, tentant de se calmer avant son prochain rendez-vous. Elle maudit à nouveau son don spécial qui cause à tous les vampires de lui révéler ce qu'ils sont véritablement à l'intérieur. À cause de cela, elle a eu à se battre contre des tentatives d'assassinat une bonne partie de sa vie, jusqu'à être trouvée par Aro et choisi comme psychologue attitrée des vampires, et interdit de contact avec plus d'une personne à la fois.

Elle aime son travail en général, mais parfois elle tombe sur des clients comme Jane qui sont complètement malades mentaux. Et elle est obligée de sourire et de faire croire qu'ils n'ont aucun problème, que c'est parfaitement normal d'avoir un plaisir malsain à causer de la douleur aux autres. Chez les humains, on appelle ça un psychopathe. Chez les vampires, on appelle ça être puissant. Où va donc ce monde ?

Son téléphone de bureau sonne et elle répond, composant soigneusement sa voix.

« Vous avez rejoint le bureau de Zahra Mekrin, psychologue de nuit. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Hm, bonjour. Je me nomme Carlisle Cullen. J'ai été référé par Aro… »

«Vous souhaitez commencer une thérapie ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. Est-ce possible ? »

« Bien sûr. Prenons donc rendez-vous. »

Ils raccrochent après avoir convenus de la date et de l'heure, et Zahra soupire de découragement. Un autre client. Génial. À des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là, dans une certaine petite ville, un docteur soupire de soulagement. Enfin, il va pouvoir se plaindre.


	2. Première séance

_Donc voilà, premier chapitre. Je sais, il est court. Ils vont probablement tous être court ...si je continue. T.T _

_Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)_

* * *

**Première séance**

« Parlez-moi de vous. »

Zahra observe le vampire en face d'elle. Il est jeune en apparence, dans la vingtaine, mais par sa façon d'être, elle pense qu'il doit avoir quelques centaines d'années. Il porte des vêtements de marques, un complet élégant mais simple, et ses cheveux blonds sont soigneusement lissés et peignés. Tout en lui suggère la maturité et le contrôle de soi.

C'est ce qu'elle a pensé, si ce n'est que dès qu'elle s'est approchée à moins de cinq mètres de lui, il a prit une moue boudeuse et déprimée tout en même temps, son dos s'est plié et il s'est laissé tombé sur le fauteuil avec un grand soupir.

« J'ai cette famille, vous voyez… »

Elle lui fait signe de continuer, sortant un papier et un crayon pour prendre des notes.

« Ils sont tous complètement dingues. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par ça ? »

« Et bien, il y a ma femme, Esme. Elle est obsédée par être une mère parfait, alors que certains de nos "enfants" sont aussi, sinon plus, vieux qu'elle. Et elle veut toujours faire à manger, alors qu'étant une famille de vampires, on ne mange pas. »

« Je vois. Autre chose ? »

« Et bien… Elle est toujours jalouse si elle me voit parler avec une autre femme, même les clientes que je reçois à la clinique. »

« Mmh, c'est un problème. Avez-vous déjà parlé de cela avec elle ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais… Enfin, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ça a fini avec elle m'attachant au lit et me violant… »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, non, rien. »

« Passons aux autres membres de votre famille, alors. »

« Allons-y avec Alice alors. Elle est une vraie maniaque du magasinage, engendre des dépenses faramineuses. Pas que nous manquions d'argent, mais ça reste quand même énervant. Elle a vraiment un problème. Quand elle était humaine, elle était dans un asile de fou. Une vraie folle quoi. Et puis, elle peut voir dans le futur. Dès que je me décide à faire quelque chose, elle le sait. Ça ne me laisse aucune vie privée ! »

« Oui, ça peut être dérangeant. »

« Son mari, Jasper, peut percevoir les émotions des autres et en projeter comme il le souhaite. Il parle peu et il change rarement d'expressions, mais je suis persuadé qu'il me donne des émotions indésirables parfois. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? »

« Et bien, certains jours, je suis de très mauvaise humeur… Et soudain j'ai absolument besoin de coucher avec Esme. Je pense que c'est elle qui lui demande de faire ça. Ça m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises ! »

La psychologue toussote et lui fait signe de continuer à nouveau.

« Et bien sûr, il y a Edward. Il est toujours déprimé, à jouer son piano à n'importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit. Il croit qu'il est un monstre, vous voyez, car il se nourrit de sang. Et qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre. Je commence à être d'accord avec lui. »

«Vous souhaitez sa mort ? »

« Non ! Enfin, peut-être… Non, non, absolument pas. Juste… Qu'il arrête d'être si déprimant, quoi. Et en plus, il peut lire les pensées. À cause de lui, non seulement je dois contrôler mes émotions et bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, mais je dois aussi faire attention à ce que je pense. C'est un vrai cauchemar. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Et ce n'est pas fini ! Il reste encore Emmett, qui fait toujours pleins de conneries que je dois ramasser après, et Rosalie qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde parce qu'elle a un passé difficile. Et ces deux là couchent ensemble sans arrêt, dans pratiquement toutes les pièces de la maison. Même mon bureau. »

Il cache son visage dans ses mains.

« Si vivre avec votre famille est si difficile, pourquoi ne pas les quitter ? »

« Et bien… Ils sont ma responsabilité, vous voyez. Et ils croient tous que je suis un homme sérieux, toujours prêt à parer les pires situations. Aussi, j'ai transformé la moitié d'entre eux. »

Elle hoche la tête, écrivant le tout dans son calepin.

« Tout cela est de ma faute, j'imagine. Après tout, c'est moi qui voulais une famille et qui me l'a suit créée. Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, je serais probablement bien plus heureux maintenant. »

Il laisse échapper un sanglot et Zahra lui tend un mouchoir.

« Mais vous savez le pire dans ma vie ? Je _scintille_ au soleil ! Comme des diamants. Mais en plus ridicule. »

* * *

_Reviews pretty please ? *o*_


End file.
